So Many Promises
by IBelieveInHeroes
Summary: Oz and Theodora reunite after a long history. Hatred, greed and a war seperate them now, will the past ever be prepared again? Oz x Theodora!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I just watched Oz the Great and Powerful and I really shipped Oz x Theodora so I was inspired to fanfic! Enjoy!**

He could still see Theodora behind the fiery eyes, green skin and hooked nose. She was the witch he had pictured as a child, not the kind witch he had met when he first arrived at Oz. Her face was grim from all the hatred and evil in her heart. Oz watched her staring into his soul, she didn't move. He still found her beautiful. He still remembered kissing her, dancing with her as the glowing embers from the fire consumed them. He didn't know what to say now. He didn't know whether she was going to kill him right there or listen to him. Why wouldn't she have slaughtered him already? She certainly had the power.

"The wizard of Oz. You're supposed to be dead," she muttered, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. Oz took a slow and shaky breath. He was taken aback by the harshness of her voice. It was once rich and deep, like caramel. All the years of screaming, cackling and cursing had aged her voice.

"I am a wizard," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"No you're not," she snapped, "You never were. You were just a conman but it took me too long to find out." Oz gave a low chuckle.

"A conman I may be but the people of Oz put their dreams into me which makes me the wizard," he replied, taking his hat off and walking towards her. She didn't move but instead just watched him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just murder you on the spot," she snarled.

"This is not you. You know that, deep down, she did this to you. There is still good inside you somewhere. You can fight this, I promise."

"You promised me many things!" she shrieked, "So many promises you couldn't keep!" Theodora was becoming enraged.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He was honestly concerned. The wicked witch that everyone fears suddenly became so small.

"You gave my sister the same music box. I bet you give it to everyone, don't you? You promised me that we'd be together forever! You said we belonged together! I believed you. I was so naive to believe you! I grieved for your love! I wept and it hurt! I was in pain!" she cried.

"I didn't..."

"Do you know why witches don't cry?"

"No. I..." Oz stopped his words when he saw a single silvery tear roll down her cheek. It left a red streak where it singed her skin. He heard her flesh sizzle in contact with the tears. More tears started to spill from her eyes, making her cry out in pain. Oz couldn't do anything but watch it happen. Theodora fell to the floor in anguish. She seemed so weak. She was an entirely different wicked witch to the one he had once seen.

Oz knelt down on the floor beside her and grabbed her cold, green hands. She hesitated for a second, enjoying the warmth of another human. She looked down at their hands, entwined, and she stopped her screams of pain. Her cheeks were still burning but something about his touch made her body numb.

"G-get off m-me," Theodora whispered, not knowing if she really did want him to let go or not. Oz didn't let go. She didn't try to pull away, she didn't resist.

"You don't want that," he said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"How... how do you know w-what I want?" she said. Oz shushed her with a finger to his lip.

He pulled her off the ground and brought her close to him. He felt her body pressed up against his as he took both her hands in his. Theodora was confused but she let him lead her, it was as if she was mesmerised. It was as if she was suddenly unable to fight back. He started taking small steps back and forth, turning around every now and then. The rest of the world went silent, just for a moment. The landscape around them dissolved away to nothing. The same tune that the music box sang was in both of their minds as they twirled around and around.

Oz stopped in his tracks and held Theodora closer to him.

"But... you love... G-glinda," she whispered, tripping over her words.

"I lost myself," Oz said, smiling.

Oz slowly brought his face closer hers until he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He pushed his lips on to hers and kissed her passionately. Her lips were soft. They were just as soft as he remembered. He cupped her cheek with his hand gently. She smelt of roses and freshly cut grass. She smelt just like the forest he first met her in. He never wanted to let her go.

He slowly pulled away.

There were two deep chocolate eyes staring at him. There was dark hair brushing his cheek. Her skin was no longer green. Her eyes were no longer tired and cruel. She was no longer filled with hatred. She was no longer the wicked witch of the west. She was Theodora.

She smiled at him and drew him into the tightest hug he'd ever had in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just a short chapter. Basically just fluffy drabbling! It's cliche but... oh well! Enjoy!**

"You look beautiful!" he smiled, tucking a few strands of soft, dark hair behind her ear.

"I know," she replied, laughing slightly, "Let's go home." she said, taking his hand and pulling him home to the Emerald City.

They arrived back at the Emerald City when the sun was setting. The golden light reflected off the green gems and cast out a beautiful and vivid light. Oz looked to Theodora and noticed that the green light reflected in her eyes and made them glitter. He almost gasped at how beautiful she looked. Her skin was flawless, clean. Her hair sat perfectly on her shoulders. She skipped slightly as she approached the door. They entered and approached the throne room.

"This place is pretty much all mine now; the throne, the staff and all the jewels," he laughed, gesturing to the room.

"I haven't been here in ages. I forgot how beautiful it was," she said, looking around.

"It is... and it's mine," he said, shrugging slightly.

"Wow."

"Do you want to share it with me?" Oz asked, opening his arms. Theodora looked at him in disbelief. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as she anticipated what he was just about to say.

"Are you asking me to be your...?" she began, raising her eyebrows.

"Queen. Well, I had a promise, didn't I?" he asked. Theodora gasped and threw herself into his arms. Oz lifted her into the air and twirled her around. Her hair flew across her face.

"This is insane! It's like a fairytale!" Theodora cried, throwing her head back as the world spun around her. Oz put her back down gently and stared down at her lovingly. She looked towards the treasure room and giggled playfully.

She let go of his hands and ran full speed into the room. She leapt into the pile of coins and sunk straight into the golden sea, shrieking with delight. Oz chuckled and ran after her, jumping and rolling down a golden hill. She appeared from the shimmering coins and threw them into the air as she did so. They flew into the air and glinted in the light before falling to the ground with a clink. They waded over to each other and took each other's hands.

"This is perfect!" she exclaimed. Oz was also astounded by the cheesiness of the situation. It was like something out of the romantic movies. Except this was real. This felt real.

"You are the queen. You deserve this," he said, kissing one of her hands tenderly. He suddenly noticed a shining golden cup out of the corner of his eye. "Oh!" he exclaimed, wading towards it, "My chalice!"

"I've always wanted a chalice!" she said, catching it as he threw it to her. She looked at it. It was pure gold and studded with the brightest and most beautiful rubies.

"Me too! Aren't they fantastic?" Oz said, picking up one of his own. This one was the same but with a vivid sapphire on it. Theodora was swimming around, studying some of the most flawless pieces of gold and jewels.

"Yes. I've never been in here, actually. My sister, she... never let me," said Theodora sadly, thinking about her sister.

"It's okay. She's gone now. She wont be hurting you again." Oz said, running to her and cupping her cheek. She nuzzled his hand softly.

"She was always so sweet, so nice. Perhaps I was just too naive. I was such an idiot!" she said.

"Shh, don't you dare say that! She fooled us all. She fooled the whole of Oz. You were just one of us."


End file.
